


The Them And The Graveyard

by SinScrivener



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 20:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20879873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinScrivener/pseuds/SinScrivener
Summary: Were in the Them plus Warlock happen to stumble upon what they all believe to be an overgrown and well forgotten graveyard-They were wrongWARNING MPREG MENTIONED IF YOU DISLIKE PREGGO MEN, FIND A NEW FIC, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!Oc kid is named Jasper, full Demonic son of Hastur and Ligur~





	1. Sadly Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> This is after Proving Your Dirt and Demon Gabriel

After Armageddon-did not happen, the kids, Adam, Pepper, Wensleydale, and Brian, making up the Them, stayed ever closer, Adam no longer had powers, he was 12 and the threat had passed.

No more Satanic things happened, but he still as to why he was made the Leader of the group, had the biggest imagination and made the best games thus, they stayed as a group of friends, happy once more with two added members seeing the world had not ended and yet brought more things together.

Warlock, the supposed 'Antichrist' had relocated after the episode with Hastur and the desert, the end of the world bringing the family shaking to the core and moved to a disclosed location, right in town beside the Them and was welcomed into the fold happily, he knew Crowley and Aziraphale!

Then there was Dog of course Now though a true Them too!

It's because of these two new friends they wondered further then ever, Dog had sniffed out something and ceased following, Adam and Warlock stating maybe someone was in trouble, Pepper ready to help them if this was the case, Brian ready to be made a hero on the front news for helping and Wen's hoping their parents didn't worry but told himself this was for a good cause and followed with some snacks, waters, and small safety kit.

What they found in such a dark dense wood was an old well forgotten graveyard, complete with old mausoleum, Rusty gates, and stones with well worn away names and dates on their faces.

At first, even Dog stood still, but for moment then, finding the smell again, started inside the forgotten grounds, Adam followed just as fast, Warlock marking where they were on his phone, Peppers voice soft and forlorn as she looked around, following the rest slowly, "How can anyone forget their lost loved ones? Look at this-" She removed a tendril from a high rise headstone and brushed off mosses from another.

"Times change, Pepper, think of it this way, maybe the bodies have been moved to a new one with new stones?" Wen's said calmly, stepping over a small, child sized stone with a silent whimper at this discovery.

"Anything on this place, Warlock?" Brian asked the mostly quiet boy who shook his head and held up his phone for the Them to see, "Not even a name now, it's just, not here!"

"Dogs found something!" Adams call startled the group of kids and brought them carefully rushing over to the huge stone structure known as a mausoleum, Dog indeed, whimpering and padding back and forth outside the opening, the doors long gone.

"What IS it?" Wen's asked softly, touching a crack in the side, the structure huge to them, foreign from the newer well kept ones in the little town and city close by where they lived.

"An old fashioned mausoleum, old stone, if it's as old as it looks outside, should have stone resting places inside!" Warlock spoke, finally looking away from his phone with worried eyes.

The Them looked to Adam for what to do next but again it was Dog who ventured further and quickly, the kids followed in file, Wen's not pleased at being the end but hid his fear as the cold wet of this building chilled his whole body, all of their young lively bodies for that matter as Pepper shivered visibly and whispered, "This feels weird.."

Two resting stones high, divided by yet more stone slabs, the kids now used Warlocks phone and lights Wen's had brought to see around themselves. Corridors and hallways lead them further till a sudden dead end came up, catching all by surprise after running into one another, to busy they all had been to see said end.

"Dog? Dog where are you?" Adam called and looked as Wen's and Warlock used their lights to search where they'd ended up.

"He can't have gone through the wall… The.. The Satanic thing is over… Right? He's just good'ol Dog?" Brian asked out, worry in his voice as Adam touched the wall again and stated knowingly, "We all ran into each other because I smacked into it, it's a wall-"

That did not explain where Dog had gotten to though.

"Hold on, anyone know of this place holding Mummies or something? Zombies?" Pepper asked and the Them looked as she pointed out a missing set of resting stones, what would be called later in time caskets.

One above the other, both missing-

"Dog!" Adam spoke with relief as Dog sniffed around clothes and soft bedding.

"Seems someone made home here?" Wen's whispered as Warlock poked inside the lower slot where Dog was and looked best he could.

It was pretty roomy, warmer and not damp here to his surprise and squinted to the far back.

"I have to agree," He said, backing out carefully, Brian helping him up as Adam went for Dog who whined and pawed some bedding.

"Someone sure took up home here, it's roomy, not damp, perfect shelter."

"Homeless people!" Brian said matter of fact like, Adam petting the trembling Dog to calm him as he kept trying to return to the hole.

"Maybe we could come back again sometime?" Pepper spoke as she saw the care taken to keep the area clean and free of damp.

"Hu," The Them asked and she explained with a small smile, "Make the place a bit more welcoming for them? They sure stay here still, maybe even still as in now! Maybe clearing some brush aside, dropping off things for them?"

"Like Musketeers!" Wen's beamed and Adam smiled too, nodding, "Good plan, Pepper! Maybe clothes too?"

"Pillows are a must, all they have is bedding and.. Jackets I think-" Brian spoke and Warlock nodded, "I made a map as we walked, I can print the map out if one of us goes alone so's we can find our way back."

"It's settled, though school is starting again next week, we'll try and come back one or all to help!" Adam spoke happily and the Them, Dog too, put their hands and paw in.

"Till then… We may wanna get back now!" Wen's said nervously and everyone's head nodded in agreement before backtracking out of the stone building and started off and out of the rusty gates, following Warlock, showing them the way the map worked first by his phone, then each member in turn once home got a printed map of their own, markings and points that stood out just as Warlock showed and each member vowed to keep to their promise.

To help make the homeless graveyard man/women more comfortable, cleaning brush, dropping off food and drink and toiletries, like Robinhoods in the night~


	2. Returning

As they promised, the Them either together or alone at random, began to go back to the graveyard and start on bits and pieces of what they set out to do.

They started on one end, putting flowers down upon the graves grounds, cleaned off the stones of their grass, mosses, molds, tendrils~

Before winter they wanted to fix up the large stone structure the homeless person lived inside but that would need a lot of things and until they had holidaybreak in school, their little efforts were all they could give. To them, it was a good enough a start in making a difference~

When break did finally happen, the first thing the Them did was gather what they could, food, water, no longer needed house things and started off as a troop back towards the graveyard, Dog again leading, Adam second, Warlock last to keep track of things as they went.

The first sign that tipped the kids off that whoever lived here was now around was new things inside the mausoleum, feathers to large for any bird they'd ever seen (Adam noting they looked like Aziraphales when he'd been confronted by the Demon and Angel before his 'Dad' came from Hell to see him).

"Maybe then it's an...Angel?" Brian asked as Pepper poked into the hole herself and searched further.

Adam held the large feather and took great care to every detail, it was Sandy colored with dark brown spots like dunes.

He sniffed it and jerked backwards with, "No! This smells like Satan did… Death and brimstone!"

Dog whimpered and wiggled, Pepper came back out with a scarf the gross color of yellowish brown. It was well past longer then her form and she stated with wide eyes, "Satan didn't wear clothes-"

"Then who's is this?" Wen's asked, taking a feather for himself and asked, "Can't be Crowley?"

"He lives in Aziraphales bookshop in Soho.. Can't be-"

"Oh God… It's a NEST!"

"We grasped that a while ago Wen's," Brian said slowly, almost tiredly only to stop as the other pointed out the objects in turn, "Feathers now inside the hole, feathers Mark nests in birds, Demons as Adam said have wings and wings have feathers! It's warm inside the hole, safe from damp!"

Adam placed the feather down slowly and saw what Wen's said.

"Do they...mate?" Warlock.

"Have eggs or babie" Pepper.

"Oi, eggs look at all these feathers, a big'ol bird Demon!" Brian.

"But how.. Where are they now?" Adam.

"Let's not hang around to find out, shall we…" Wen's.

The group looked at one another, back towards the hole and started off again, minds filling with thoughts.

"Should we wait and see-" Pepper.

"And get KILLED?" Wen's.

"Crowley didn't kill me!" Adam said and Warlock nodded, "As a nanny he sure seemed nice, and in a way I was kind of his kid?"

"Yoooou lived with a DEMON?" Brian asked and backed up, Adam giving him a sad look which stopped the boy in his tracks.

"Better parents then my mum and da by far!" Warlock whispered then looked up and over as Adam pat his shoulder, smiling, "He was nice I have to agree~"

"Aziraphale was a gardener back then too, they sure acted like mates when they thought I wasn't aware..maybe they know if Demons and Angel's can have… Eggs or babies?" 

"Let's come back tonight first-hand" Adam spoke, the Then pulling their coats tighter around themselves as their Leader spoke. "If we find what it is, Demon but what kind, bird or what not, we have a better idea of what to ask Aziraphale and Crowley."

"Sounds good to me!" Pepper.

"I'll send an alert to everyone when we can sneak out, Demons have a certain time to themselves~" Warlock.

"Good," Adam.

"I'll bring a note pad, who knows if this thing will over power the battery in Warlocks phone-" Wen's. "That's spooks!" Brian.

"Same thing really!" Wen's said tartly only to gain, "Daft, Demons are stronger than spooks-"

"Then Wen's has the right idea!" Pepper spoke up and Wen's looked proud of his ideas.

Arms crossed but nodding, Brian agreed it was a good point and now that that was done, the Them split off as a light snow began to drift from the clouds above.

"Bring extra warm clothes!" Adam ordered and the Them thumbed up before hurrying home, Warlock sending the alert for 3am, spooking hour, and thus all together, each Them hit the bed but none could sleep.

What they would find filled their heads, from a family of Demons to a Demon having stolen a bab from hospital!

Each woke with a start first off when their parents each called them for dinner then again as the alert went off and signaled the Them to assemble!

It was 3am, spook hour, time to find out once and for all what it had been they'd tried to help all during the first half of the school year.


	3. Pure Hate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MALE PREGNANCY MENTION AND MOTHING LIKE ACTIONS FROM A MALE DEMON
> 
> OC kid Jasper, Demon son of Duke's Ligur and Hastur

Some say a few of Heaven and Hells respective Angels and Demons alike had a steaming HATRED for Satan's 'son' Adam Young!

Many for not ending the world, some for having such power and doing NOTHING with it-

One such Demon happened to be in a certain forgotten graveyard when the very child himself arrived with a group of friends around him, Hellhound included.

At first, the Demon didn't even notice this!

No, he was busy with something tucked close to himself to smell, hear, taste, anything outside the hole, nothing was noticed but the bundle in his arms, his every fiber and sinew upon the straw blonde headed, black tipped bangs and duckbutt baby Demon feeding calmly from his body.

The look of pure love would fool anyone to believe he may have been an Angel, save those eyes of pitch black and Demonic aura around him. 

Yet, here lay a Demon a Demon DUKE of HELL, gently grooming the child as he grew tired of feeding and blinked up at his barer as he was groomed and made a motion though silent of a baby noise, patting his birther upon the nose, stopping him mid lick and beamed as the tiny Demon kept making no sounded baby noise motioned with his mouth up at him.

Their eyes locked, ever changing bewitching eyes to Demonic black, between, was love the world had never seen~

It was extra warm in the well forgotten mausoleum, extra bedding scattered everywhere, feathers from the Demons very wings made the nest the child was nestled into, the Demons body resting kind of like a chicken would, over top of it, arms tucked into his sit.

His body jumped as his baby moved below him and smirked, stepping off it, the baby safe, dipped into a true round nest shape, the Demon himself lanky and thin would have a hard time crushing the bab.

The Demon watched as his ever learning child got himself upright and gave an assuring purr as he eyed his son crawl over to him, up over the nest and over towards him.

Laying on his side, the Demon felt his son press himself into his stomach and chest before yawning and closing his eyes, little wings folded along his back shown ashy black.

Tucked in now, the Demons own wing extended and lay over top his son's small body and soon he too, rest himself easier around him and breathed in and out slowly, listening to his pride and joy as he slipped to sleep in his care, tears in his pitch back eyes at this very moment.

-

Outside in the newly fallen snow, the Them approached the stone structure carefully and peeked inside before choosing one to go inside, Warlock first, for the first time not Adam due in part he had LIVED with a Demon and Angel and watched him slowly creep inside the building, the Them waiting with bated breath for him to return.

Inside, Warlock too felt the sudden extra warmth and too noticed the change of feeling inside the well forgotten walls where the dead lay.

Carefully, he walked towards the hole and froze mid step as he saw a clothed body, back facing him, laying there, the owner of the feathers he quickly noted as the beings wing rest outstretched, a length so long and big, Warlock wondered how on Earth it even got around without losing more feathers then he had given the nest!

Veeeery slowly, one step at a time, he got closer and peeked over a corner, the hole now the Thems body length away and saw how strangely LONG and thin this being was and tried peeking over the body, peek around the wing colored of sand and dusted with dunes but saw nothing.

He took a small step closer, and found this to be his biggest mistake as he stubbed his trainer upon the edge of the wall he hid behind and made a scrunch noise as rubber met stone.

-

The Demon, normally so intent on the world around him, a blessing and a curse really for one so hypersensitive, did not even feel like he was being watched! Just all on his son who grew as he slept, safe and warm in his birthers side~

What finally triggered him into reality was the sound of Warlocks trainer and how un-Ligur it was. Even if his partner was trying to come in quietly, that noise would have been followed by a hushed curse!

It hit him full on like a train now, lack of scent, the sound the body cut off from behind itself..

The lanky Demon had no time to hide his treasure away and lost it on himself for letting this happen and upon what DARE enter his Hole in the mausoleum!

Before him, Demon and human locked eyes… In those eyes the Demon remembered the traitor, how the traitor had failed Hell….

How the traitor KILLED HIS SONS FATHER-

He'd DIE a million Holy Water baths to keep his and Ligurs son alive and rose, his son left where he lay now awake and scared by the sudden change of things.

-

The look of horror on the Demon's face as he spun around and they two locked eyes made Warlock lose his breath.

He'd SEEN those hellish eyes before… He remembered the name behind them.. He remembered what he TOLD this Demon he had smelt like… 

His heart stopped for now nearly taking up the whole entrance of the hole, puffed up, wings both now out and bristled, Warlock now saw first hand what he blatantly insulted, and screamed! 

With young energy, Warlock bolted, the Demon just inches away from grabbing his jacket's hood.

"RUN!" He screamed as he shot out of structure, the Demon a second behind, screeching in a horrible way as he noticed others around his home, causing the kids to bolt like rabbits being hunted from the sky and ground, each jumping over headstones, some tripping on tendrils, Wen's pant leg getting caught in on piece of rusted gate. 

The Them had scattered off but Adam rushed back to help his fallen friend just as the black as pitch eyed Demon got to him and for a heartbeat, Demon and past Antichrist looked each other in the eyes.

Adam had the sickest feeling crawling within him as the Demon stared him down, Wen's scream now silent, clutching Adams arm for dear life.

-

It was HIIIIIM!!!

ADAM YOUNG!!!

THE ONE WHO BECAUSE ALL THIS END OF THE WORLD PREPARATION, GOT LIGUR KILLED AND WHAT'S WORSE…

"Yoooooou neeeever brought him baaack to MEEEE!" The Demon screeched in such an ear splitting way, in the Hole behind him, unable to take the fear and hate flying around him when once it was so calm and happy, the Demons son sent the most distressing feeling he could to grab his birther back.

A feeling of such helplessness, the Demon ready to kill the boy Adam before him screamed in pain as memories of his partners death barreled back into his fresher than ever, as if he was seeing it again and tore away from the youths, clawing his way back to the Hole back towards his son, back towards what was given to him by his partner, the Demons body enveloped the small baby Demon and did not cease grooming him and whispering words of love and affection and promise to the snuggling back bundle in his arms.

-

"Hastur…" Warlock panted as the Them regrouped on Holy Ground now, out of the way of their homes, they took no chances of it following and hid around the Church, trembling.

The new day was peeking out orange and purple on the horizons, they'd been out the rest of the night but were alive to see the sun rise..

"Glad you weren't hurt, Wen's," Pepper said as spoken of boy poked at his ripped pant leg, seeing just how close he'd been to being skiward.

"True that, true that!" Brian agreed then saw Adam and Warlock staring at the new day coming and asked softly, "Adam… Warlock?"

"He was looking for you that day-The" Warlock whispered to Adam who felt sick inside and balled up, hugging his legs and knees.

Warlock sat beside him and heard Adam whisper, "If he'd found me, and asked me on those voices… I'd have certainly followed his words to let them in…"

"That THING was there to get you, Adam?" Brian hissed and shuddered in both cold and terror.

"I guess, but due to a mix up.."

"He was rather more tame before… Just snapped his hand with his teeth when I said the voices said he smelled like poop-"

"POOP, Warlock, POOOP?" Pepper yelped and the other looked away and whispered, "How would you react to something like him, asking you all these questions about Hellhounds, voices, powers…" For the first time, Warlock lost it and sobbed, "He could have killed us all now that I think about it… He could have and out there… No one would have none… Father is powerful but…" He buried his head in his arms and screamed and sobbed.

Adam pulled the other boy close and rocked him, voice shaky, sad, worried, as he spoke, "I will thank you and sorry I have to, for having him at you then me, really helped the end of the world not come into being…"

"I didn't know…" Warlock heaved and Adam buried his head beside his and stayed that way, the Them all gathered around him and held him as a pile, Dog padding up slowly and joining them with one paw upon Warlocks knee, head laying down solemnly, a single whimper all one heard past Warlocks crying.

As their hold played out, the sun began shining, welcoming a cheerful sunny day for everyone to see. Beautiful snow upon the ground, birds chirping and fluttering gaily in the air over head.


	4. Telling The Angel And Demon

Aziraphale still did his damndest to keep people from buying his books, new stranger smells, things in such disorder, now a HUGE Python slithering along and popping up out of nowhere and hissed deeply, eyes golden and hypnotic.

When the bell chimed that someone had come in a few days after Adam, Warlock, and the Thems misadventures in the graveyard, Aziraphale began cruelty only to stumble as someone hugged his middle and melted quickly, holding the boy back whispering, "Waaarlock~"

The serpent, ready to stalk any book buyers slithered over and hissed before forming and pulling his Godson and Angel together.

"What on Earth brings you to Soho, Dear boy?" Aziraphale asked, leading the boy to the back where his favorite snack lay waiting. What tipped the Angel and Demon off at once was Warlock didn't even nab one, he just sat there, eyes huge, lost.

"Hey, what is it?" Crowley asked, kneeling down to be level with Warlock only to gasp as he was held next and heard the boy whimper, "I love you both!"

"Warlock... what's happened, what's wrong?" Crowley asked quickly, easily lifting the 12 year old up as he rose the boy still clinging to him like a lifeboat.

"Aziraphale-" "I'll give him a second grade from infant, he's older so shouldn't hurt him!" Aziraphale spoke as he thumbed quickly through some pouches and pulled forth one with the scent of chamomile, lavender, and lemon balm.

He lit the pouch with a small flame and set it upon the table in a beautifully polished shell, a gift from Madam Tracy as he and the channeler now saw each other outside and shopped or had lunch dates to talk about their men~

"The smell should calm you, son…" Crowley whispered as he rocked the boy slowly as he stood.

Sure enough, his trembling stopped and his son's eased. Aziraphale making tea now, the snack forgotten.

"Here you are, your favourite tea~" Aziraphale spoke and handed the boy his lemongrass tea.

The boy blinked in thanks and sipped it, safe in Crowley's arms, the Demon and Angel looking at each other, disturbed.

"Want me to see for myself what's gotten you so upset?" Aziraphale asked gently as Warlock himself remained silent and lost eyed in Crowley's arms.

Deciding then and there himself, Aziraphale snapped his fingers and requested sweetly, handing over a baked good that smelt lovely, "Here, this should calm you down enough to return to us~" And mindlessly, Warlock bit into the treat, it was full of passion flower petals and seeds.

Due in part he'd slept not a wink since the encounter but also an Angel having graced it to him, Warlock slumped within Crowley's arms, the treat tumbled to the floor, the boys mind blank of dreams so he could finally have a rest.

"I shan't be long, keep him well whilst I check, and Crowley…" Aziraphale spoke and the Demon looked from Warlock to Angel.

"I have a strange feeling the kids found something they shouldn't have!"

Crowley nodded slowly and rocked the boy slowly as the Angel touched the boy upon the third eye and focused on his memories of recent events, found them, and teleported there.

He had to hand it to Madam Tracy~ She did know what she was doing after all!

-

As soon as Aziraphale stepped foot into the memory, he felt such a BLAST of LOVE hit him in the face he was scared to look around in event this was a 'partner' feeling memory he entered and not what they'd set out to find until he felt it shifted around as if he was walking.

That's when he saw where he was, an overrun graveyard and towering over him, as Warlock, a stone mausoleum, the Them waiting for him to enter, each with wonder burning inside them and hoping if they'd found something, Warlock would be okay and able to get out in time.

Inside, that love he felt was so overpowering he couldn't help but worry Warlock was walking IN on something private now.

But no, that wasn't the case as soon, behind a wall, he as Warlock peeked around the corner and saw, by the feel Aziraphale felt, a Demon, laying on it's side, one beautifully preened wing the color of a desert outstretched over something.

This feeling was magical, like something he'd never ever felt before!

Then, to an Angel's credit, he smelled the scent of life behind that Demonic body! And it wasn't stolen for the bab smelt like the Demon who protected it so.

It was quite new too, this bab~ 

He saw feathers plucked from this very Demons wings scattered around the place Warlock peeked into, bedding around every which way, warmth and comfort just oozed around him!

However, that happiness ended in a flurry of action from Warlocks trainer hitting a stones side, the black as pitched eyes of the Demon locked upon Warlocks own terrified brown, and that's when the terror erupted and he'll itself broke loose.

That Demon, Aziraphale watched as Warlock bolted like a fox during the hunt, as it bit it's hand after it was found he WASN'T the Antichrist, all of what COULD have happened to him and his family now that that was all over and done with crashing inside Warlocks mind and propelled him faster away from the Demon now, as only he could, Aziraphale watched Adam and it face off and the sound of pure hate that roared from the Demons mouth was enough to awaken Warlock and send Aziraphale back out of the child's memories, panting, sweating, shaking as Crowley cradled the boy and stared at his Angel in fear.

"He saw the Demon who went to help bring Armageddon!"

Crowley's whole body grew clammy as one name escaped his lips, clutching the boy closer, more protective, "Hastur!"

-

A week after that was learned, it took the rest of the Them to come forward and asked for the Demon and Angel's help in by any means, bring peace to the Demon, no matter what he's done, the very fact such pain he was in had moved them, even Warlock and Adam, though both boys seemed more aside and lost as they remembered that events, one better than the other as Warlock now knew the threat his whole family had been in because of this mess up..

So, given a map by Pepper and some gifts from Wen's of flowers, food, and drink, and information about things, this or that about healing the dead, ect. The two celestial beings began on their way, not expecting what they would find when they got there.


	5. I  Feel Love, Well I Feel Demons

"How'd those kids get out this far is MY question!" Aziraphale said as he and Crowley picked their way through the mini path the Them made as they adventured fourth.

They were small kids so for Crowley and Aziraphale, the path only helped their feet, their faces got leaves and brush smacked upon them. 

"Oi, I'm bloody stu-" Crowley barked, smacking himself before screaming full force at the plants, Aziraphale flinching then hid bomb drill style until he was finished, "GET OUTTA THE BLOODY WAY OR I'LL BURN YA ALL TO KINGDOM COME!!"

To his smug pride the plants moved best they could to allow a neater path forward, Aziraphale giving Crowley a look of pure displeasure as he was helped up, noting the plants trembling as they kept onwards, "Really?"

Crowley shrugged and kept giving hisses as more path blockage came and soon they walked at an easy pace side by side toward their desired location.

A long forgotten graveyard the Them had found, how they'd gotten so far blasted the two men's minds well beyond Heaven and Hell.

They were kids is all they could chalk it up as and thus, found themselves in said area described, indeed, a very unkempt graveyard, grown over by nature, the stones names well washed away, the gate once housing the site rusted and partly gone.

"Rather sad, don't you think?" Aziraphale asked as he looked beside Crowley at the site with a sad air around him.

"Sometimes things forgotten are good, Angel, gives way to new, these may have been moved ages ago and the place left here as is?" To this, Aziraphale smiled some and agreed silently.

"Hu… For such a long forgotten place I feel the deepest love I've felt in a while-Crooowley stop'it!" The other was scolded as he flicked out his serpentine tongue in return for the Angels comment.

"I MEEAN, this feels different, like.. I can't place my finger upon it but within the love is… Is a feeling-" "Demons!"

"Ohh, okay, so Demons then, love and Demons-" "No, I smell Demons! And two such Demons I'd much rather not see personally if it's any consolation prize!" Crowley spoke quickly before swiftly pulling Aziraphale down and sending a shield of sorts over them as one said Demon rose from further in the graveyard.

Hand over Aziraphales mouth, Crowley sweating as a rumbling voice spoke from behind them, the body further inside the graveyard, "The smells gone… Keep there, both of you, I'm ganna check-" Another voice called with a sound of terror and sobs, "Don't… Don't… It could hurt you like before…"

Ligur and Hastur!

Crowley and Aziraphale knew of Hastur-

But… Ligur?

And...Both?

A small pattering of leafs answered Crowley vaguely, was it an animal? Toads and Chameleons didn't sound like that-

"Jaasper, no!" Hasturs worried shaking voice yelped and a swift silence of the pattering signaled the one causing it was returned to the two Dukes behind them. 

"Th...they… They've… Ligur… No… Why…. Why can't we...just be here…. You do work…. Jasper isn't old enough yet… But I'll go...Below… Show them we're both h...ere… Loyal…" Aziraphale shivered at the terrorized feelings crashing like waves from Hastur and pushed Crowley away to turn to the Demons and spoke gently, hands up for the two to see behind them, "We mean no harm, Sirs.."

A screech of terror sounded from Hastur at the sight and sound, Ligur suddenly before the two and now face to face with such an angry Demon, Crowley had to admit the dark skinned Demon right then rivaled Satan himself as he snarled, drooling as he shook, "Whhhhhy are you heeeeere?"

"T...the kids that were he...ere… The… Little group…. Told us o...f here.. Not being so.. Abandoned an..d figured we could he...lp or… Something…." The smell of death reeked over the Angel and he coughed, Crowley ready to get him away if need be, if he did so to early, they'd easily be followed but if worse came to worse, he'd risk it.

The Duke before them looked FAREL, his eyes bloody dark red, body rigid, his whole being vibrated as he snarled, "LEEEEAVE US ALLLLONE!!!"

"We'll do...just that…" Aziraphale began only to yelp as Ligur barreled down now as he finally saw and smelt Crowley, "ITS YOU!!"

"Lig...ur ple..ease Don't….please.. J..ust… We'll find a n..ew place… Fuck t..this nowhere is… Saafe…. He'll ki..ll you again… Ple..ase…"

The amount of HATE coming off Ligur knocked Crowley for a loop, the power behind such hate was rivaling even to God which made Aziraphale tremble.

A small sound ended ALL of that power and hate, a sound of a child like noise from within Hastur hold and without missing a beat, Ligur was back behind the two, back to Hastur and whoever Jasper was.

Spinning over quickly to face the Demons who hated Crowley most, Aziraphale froze, heart swelling with love and understanding, Crowley turning and feeling sick and horrified. 

Nestled within Hasturs scarf and jacket was what could only be Jasper, a small infant just learning to walk outside! A stripe of black tipped his bangs, his eyes like the very dark skinned Demon nosing him and speaking softly to Hastur and him. The very Demon before that rivaled Satan and God Herself in power and rage.

"You've had a baby! By God, a baby~" Aziraphale whispered softly, hands held together with the happiest of smiles as Jasper spied him and babbled until Hastur nosed him into his scarf and deeper into his jacket, lanky body wrapped closer around himself.

Ligur puffed up even more as it became clear for the two outside their cemetery home WHY two Demons acted so different, why there was love the Angel smelled-

Hastur licked the child inside his clothes, nosed him, looked ready to bolt but fight then repeated his actions, black as pitch eyes huge.

"We mean no harm, plea-" "YOUR DEMON KILLED LIGUR!!!! KILLED HIM!!!! HOLY WATER, A DEMON USING HOLY WATER!!!" Hastur screamed and became an animated embodiment of hysteria, hate, and fear, carrying Jasper via the scarf by his mouth then his hands, then mouth again, paced, looked around like a fox being hunted or a rabbit leaving its hole, then spun around when Ligur nosed his partner and buried himself deeply into his lovers jacketed chest, sobbing.

Aziraphale hadn't heard it all with what had taken place on Crowley's end and looked slowly to Crowley who looked away and remained quiet.

"How.." 

"ARCHANGEL GABRIEL FELL!!! FELL FOR OUR LORD BEELZEBUB!! BROUGHT HIM BACK, BACK TO ME!!! THE LAST OF HIS HOLY SELF, SOMETHING NEITHER OF YOU HAVE!!" Hastur roared and tried using Ligur as another shield for their son, Hasturs chest now pressed to Ligurs, Jasper between them nested along their stomachs.

"Gabriel… Has Fallen?" Aziraphale gasped, hand over his mouth. "Ya, and since he chose his own Path like you bloody traitors did, so did we, Jasper just happened as a result!" Ligur spat a safe lungie, no flame or ember to it but it did melt what it hit causing both men outside the cemetery to grimace in disturbance and step back mentally.

"Speaking of kids-" Ligur snipped and bristled, "When did they come here? I was in Hell doing work, I leave a full day, so-" He growled like the hellhound, "Hastur was alone with our son and MORTALS trespassed!"

"And we're so thankful to you both for not harming them-" "If I see them for myself their ganna become part of the FUCKING DEAD IN THE GROUND!!"

A yelp from Crowley made Aziraphale jump as he had begun to speak only to wrench backwards, holding his face, "One of those kids is Adam the AntiChrist-YAAAOUCH!"

"I'LL MAKE SURE HE DIES THE SLOOOOWEST!"

"THAT PLAN? YA I LEARNED IT WAS FUCKING POINTLESS!" Ligur bellowed, the air around him and the men before him turned icy and smelled of death and decay. "I WOULDN'TA DIED IF THAT BASTARD HADN'T BEEN BORN! HE DIDN'T BRING ME BACK WITH THE REST!! THE ARCHANGEL GABRIEL DID CAUSE HE FOLLOWED HIIIS PLAN AND FELL FOR OUR LORD! HEEEE HAD HEART INSIDE TO HELP HASTUR RETURN MEEE!"

Aziraphale whinced and grasped faster then Crowley why the two Demons were so cross and ready to fight to the death for their privacy and now, their son.

"He didn't kno-" Another heaver lungie is spat this time grazing Crowley before going out before it hit the brittle brush behind him, "ADAM KNEW OF NO ONE ELSE EITHER YET THOSE HASTUR KILLED, THE HORSEMEN, THE BLOODY MAAAAAILMAAAAN-" His crippled wings now flared, the pain of this action sending Ligur reeling with more anger as Crowley unfurled his own, ready, facing Ligur.

"You wanna go, Craaawly?" Ligur hissed smiling teeth now sharp and deadly as he whispered dead serious, "I didn't become a Duke of Hell for spitting lies at HR like you did~ Killing is fuuuun and I'm one of the best at it~"

It came to a head as Aziraphale unfurled his wings but lowered himself and then to the ground before the enraged Duke of Hell, the very tips growing chipped from the freezing air Ligur had created in his anger.

Ligur himself looked on silently as, in a display of submission, Aziraphale next lay along his stomach, arms and hands flat upon the Earth, legs and feet, doing the same.

"I am the most dangerous thing to you and your family Duke Ligur-" He spoke calmly, an air of now finally being free of Heaven and its abuse. Able to speak truth and show his worth proper.

"Angel-"

"I submit to prove I mean no harm, we only came on account of the Them finding your home, they were who found here, we'll clear their minds of this place and its surroundings. They only wished to help the ones living in the mausoleum, I swear on God and SATAN-" He broke in before either Demon before him could spit that that name meant nothing to them, and finished, "But I beg you, leave them be… An eleven year old is only so bright.. Even for an AntiChrist.. I beeg you, Dukes of Hell… Please…" His soft blue eyes gazed at the demonic red of Ligurs and whispered, "Could you expect your son Jasper to know evvverything that's happened or even how it all is to work? I do not support Adams not helping you… I wish I understood how he couldn't have known but knew of the others… But… Look what you have now, Hastur and now a son, a beautiful son at that may I be honest~"

Crowley watched Hastur and soon Jasper, the child's little head peeking out of his...Mothers (?) Scarf to see what everything was on about, saw his…. Father (?) And made a silent noise that to Ligur he noticed, caught his attention by a single twitch of his right lip hitching up.

"We'll keep to our word… Can you leave the Them be.. They'll never trespass again.. I'm sure if it was Jasper off on his own adventure you'd choose to agree, I feel like you would, the amount of love pouring from you both for each other and for him.."

He watched with a shivering sigh of relief as Ligur returned his crippled wings to his body, the air cooling to a bearable temperature, Aziraphales own wingtips unfreezing and able to return when he was ready. He did not return them however, he dare not move!

Hastur crept up behind Ligur with Jasper still peeping up from his Mothers (?) Scarf and jacket, making silent mouth words as his father (?) Relaxed, Hasturs body now brushing his, the scent of his son and partner safe filled his nose.

Crowley finally noticed when he went to place a hand upon Aziraphale that he was unable to, and noticed a little pendant placed just in front of him, one he could not push away without burning and felt cold dread hit him as he put the puzzle together. 

Aziraphale had literally given himself up BEFORE CROWLEY'S EYES to the two Demons he'd hurt.. That Adam had hurt… That Her Plan had hurt, given up before his eyes as Hastur had watched Ligur die before his.. Just as helplessly as Hastur had been and breathed tightly, watching, "Angel-"

Without a single word spoken, Ligur huffed off the rest of his rage in a flurry of hellfire ash then turned towards Hastur and nosed the lanky white skinned Demon sweetly, eyes first upon him, then together, upon their son as the child saw everything was calming down again and pawed at his father's (?) Face, said father (?) Playfully 'bit' at his little hand, gaining a silent giggle and more pawing, Hastur freeing his son from his scarf and jacket and let Ligur take hold of him next and rumbled the softest sounds the two behind them could only imagine a fairytale being could make and watched the dark skinned Demon pressed his nose to his son's nose, "I'd do anything for you and Hastur, I promise~" A not so outfront promise to Aziraphale and Crowley that if the Them were cleared of thoughts of this place, they'd leave them be.

Crowley watched Aziraphale rise very slowly, his aura light and loving as he watched the Demon parents cuddle their child before his angel blue eyes, watched them press their faces together in love as said child unfurled his own wings and flapped them as he saw his parents affection. 

"Oi, get lost! I bloody well promised!" Ligur snipped as he saw said Angel still there smiling on his legs, watching their happy moment.

"I need permission from your Lordships to leave, I am not of rank as you and Duke Hastur so, I wait for my allowance to leave~"

Crowley gave a silent chuckle, 'pet their egos a bit,' that was his Angel~

"You have permission to leave before I grace my mate and son ANGEL FOR DINNER AND DEMON FOR SNACK!"

Able to move once the pedent was removed, a hand upon Crowley's chest and a look from his Angel, they watched the Duke's of Hell press their faces together and smiled into each other's eyes before their son, in Ligurs arms clapped his little hands and smiled, eyes closed as he next was loved on by his parents.

"Just-" Aziraphale spoke gently when Crowley wished to speak and before he could stop his partner, Crowley spoke up lightly, both Duke's flashing them a dark look, "I'm happy for you, both of you… Thank Gabriel ey?"

Aziraphale pulled the others arm and began when a final thing passed Crowley's lips, one Aziraphale felt was deeply meant and hoped they grasped it too, "I'm... I'm so sorry for what I've done.. If I could, knowing better, I'd never have done it.. You do stupid shit out of fear… I… I hope your son grows up to be as brave as his parents! Going headlong after a traitor they thought they knew about.. Only for him to turn dirty out of fear and hurt them..."

Aziraphale held the Demon close then backed off as Crowley unfurled his wings and gave a submissive bow, his head and body lowered to the ground before the Duke's of Hell and their son.

"Just get lost!" Ligur hissed then nosed Hastur along, body braced ready if things went South and started back off for their Hole, son wiggling happily in his parent's arms~

Meanwhile, Crowley righted himself up, refurled his wings, and looked to Aziraphal and whispered hoarsely, "Hastur was right… They hadn't even done anything when I killed Ligur with Holy Water… I just figured they would.. All they'd done was rough me up before sending me to Lord Beelzebub yet.. I did that.." He sighed tightly and breathed a cloud of mist leaving his mouth.

"Then you were gone and… Then everything happened all at once… You came back…"

"We'll speak to Adam-"

Crowley held Aziraphale close and shuddered, "No… Things have been done.. The boy doesn't need another reason to hate himself…" "We'll make them forget here!" "Yes, let them live out the happy ending both sides saw when they won.." Crowley breathed still holding his Angel.

"3," "2," SNAP

-

Lost in their adventures, the Them all stopped a second and looked around before shrugging it off and starting their games again, Warlock a pirate Captain leading first mate Wen's and Pepper as Governor Adam, and his loyal followers Dog and Brian 'sailed' after him in pursuit of the treasure he and his pirate mates had stolen, a box of snacks!

**Author's Note:**

> Followed by The Them And Jasper


End file.
